


Look Into My Eyes

by kittyjosh



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Roughhousing, Sort of? - Freeform, Soulmate AU, at the beginning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/kittyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz Stiefel has always considered his eyes a mixed blessing. <br/>He also has a massive crush on his best friend.<br/>Melchior Gabor is a radical.</p>
<p>Soulmate AU based on the prompt "Your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody I'm a shit so I started writing this like right after I finished my previous one but it's only just finished now. I'm sorry. Anyway I have no idea what makes the difference between G and Teen so like...forgive me if I'm wrong.   
> Set in a time period where they have hair dye and cordless home phones but not common use of mobile phones. If this period doesn't actually exist then that's my mistake. Oh well.  
> As always this is very un-Beta'd or edited much at all.   
> Please feel free to draw the sweet boyfriends w their new hair (please).   
> Enjoy! Feedback much appreciated xo

Moritz had always considered his eyes a mixed blessing. For one, they were a completely regular colour. Some people he knew had to get contacts because their soulmates were blond, or dyed their hair. He was incredibly confused about what happened to people whose soulmates were bald. Brown was simple, common, unassuming. Of course, this still caused problems. Some boys at school had accused him of wearing contacts (brown being the go-to colour); they said that Moritz secretly didn't have any irises because he didn't have a soulmate. They had even tried to hold him down to take his contacts out once, before Melchior stepped in.  
The second problem was that having brown eyes made it incredibly difficult to find your soulmate. A majority of the people he knew had brown hair! Was he expected to produce colour swatches and go around matching them up?

Either way, thinking too much about this whole soulmate business was counterproductive. Not only was Moritz far too busy scraping by at school, but he already had a dumb, unattainable crush. Dwelling too long on whether he was his soulmate was not a good thing to do, mental health wise. Which naturally didn't stop him.   
In fact, it was said dwelling that was responsible for him sleeping through the day. He had been up all night fretting and pining, a pair of brown eyes other than his own flickering in his mind, dancing behind his eyelids when they were closed.   
Melchior goddamn Gabor. His stupid attractive intelligent best friend who would obviously never love him back. Sure they were friends, but Moritz knew Melchior was out of his league. He was the most popular boy in their grade!

In any case, all of this disturbance in the night meant that it was around noon when he was shaken from his sleep by his mother's voice outside his door.  
'Moritz! Melchior is on the phone for you!'  
Moritz nearly fell out of his bed, scrambling out of it, opening the door just enough to grab the phone.  
'Thank you mom.' He murmured sleepily before shutting it again, phone already to his ear.  
'Hey.'  
'Hey, Moritz. You sound like you just woke up.'   
'Yeah, that's because I just did.'   
'Jesus, you slept through the day?' His voice took on a softer tone   
'Bad dreams?' Moritz almost gave a snort of derision, heading over to his wardrobe.   
'You could say that.'   
'I'm sorry, that sucks. Um, actually, there's something I called to tell you.' He sounded excited. Moritz opened his wardrobe and scanned the clothes in it. He often did things while on the phone to Melchi, not needing to dedicate much attention to their conversations which flowed so naturally. He hummed a response.  
'So it's crazy that my mum let me do this, and god knows how she managed to convince my dad...' Moritz pulled on his shirt.  
'I mean I'd bought it beforehand and I was probably gonna do it anyway, but...'   
He struggled to get his jeans on, the phone still held to his ear.   
'I ended up doing it this morning with my mom's help.'   
At that moment, Moritz turned around to look in the mirror. What he saw caused the breath to leave his lungs.   
'So yeah that's it, I dyed my hair-'   
'Green?' Moritz's voice was barely a whisper. He was no psychic, for this was the colour that met him now. His normally light brown eyes were now a lurid bright green. Which could only mean...  
'Yeah...how did you-'   
'I have to go!' Moritz stammered out before quickly hanging up the phone. Once he had hung up he stepped forward to look more closely. They were green alright, a wild green. So bright they could probably glow in the dark.

So. Melchior was his soulmate. That is, unless someone else had just so happened to dye their hair bright green in the time since Moritz had last looked in the mirror. This should have been a relief. It was not out of the ordinary, to have one's soulmate turn out to have been their best friend all along. Quite cliche really. And it's not like people would bother them too much for it. If they were put in danger, they could always claim it was a platonic bond.   
What if it _was_  a platonic bond? It was more than that for Moritz, sure, but what if that was all that Melchior felt? Could he really be doomed to an unrequited crush on _his soulmate_?   
Moritz curled back into his bed.

                    *~*~*~*

'Moritz?' There was a knock on the door. Moritz didn't answer, his face buried in the pillow. After a few seconds with no response, his mother entered his room anyway.   
'I'm just taking the phone back. Why are you sulking?'   
He groaned, and she just rolled her eyes. Not that he could see that.   
'Moritz, tell me what's wrong.' She said sternly. Moritz gave in, rolling over and opening his eyes for her to see. Upon doing so, his mother gasped.   
'Oh my. Those aren't contacts are they?' He shook his head.   
'Well then,' her tone was disapproving.  
'It seems your soulmate is some kind of teen rebel degenerate. That colour is...striking.'   
She sighed.  
'At least you'll know her when you see her.'   
Right. Her.   
With that she exited the room, leaving Moritz to his despair.

                 *~*~*~*  
Melchior was confused after having his best friend abruptly hang up on him.   
'Moritz? Moritz wait!' He called into the phone, but it was too late. He was gone.   
His mother walked in to find him pulling on a jacket.   
'Hey sweetie, just checking if you were done with the phone. Where are you going?'   
'To Moritz's house,' Melchior replied, slipping on his sneakers. 'He hung up on me all of a sudden. I'm gonna go check if he's okay.'   
His mother nodded.   
'That's a good idea. Poor Moritz, he's always been a sensitive boy.' She caught Melchior on his way out of the door, ruffling his bright hair.   
'That colour does look good. And think,' she gave a small chuckle, 'Now it'll be easy to find your soulmate.'   
Melchior groaned, manoeuvring himself out from under her hand and out the door.  
'You know I don't care about that stuff, mom! I'm leaving now, see you soon.'   
With a farewell from his mother, he was off.

The walk to Moritz's house was a fairly short one, and he was there in only a few minutes. The door was answered by his friend's mother, whose eyes, upon seeing him, widened to the size of saucers.  
'Mrs. Stiefel? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.' She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, no sound coming out. It was then Melchior remembered.  
'Oh, my hair! It's not that bad, is it?' Upon receiving no answer, he continued.  
'Is Moritz home?'   
To this she nodded, leading him down the hall to her son's room, where she knocked on the door.  
'Moritz,' she said in a shaky voice. 'Melchior is here to see you.'   
Inside the room a squawk was heard, followed by a loud thud. Confused, Melchior opened the door. He found Moritz on the floor next to his bed, tangled in blankets. He seemed to have fallen out of bed.   
'Moritz, are you okay?'   
Upon hearing his voice, Moritz cocooned himself further into his sheets until none of his body was visible. Melchior almost laughed, and probably would have if he weren't so confused. And a bit angry.  
'Dude.' He turned around to check Mrs Stiefel had gone.   
'What the fuck. You hang up on me for no reason, you _fall out of bed_ when you find out I'm here, and now you're hiding from me?'   
Nothing from the cocoon.   
Melchior saw no other solution. He was gonna have to wrestle him out of there. Moving quietly, he positioned himself over the pile of blankets, before moving to straddle it. A startled cry came from the blanket cocoon, which wriggled frantically trying to escape. Keeping his legs clamped to secure the writhing mass of blankets and best friend, Melchior used his hands to pull the blankets back from around Moritz's face. As soon as he did so, Moritz yanked his arms out from the blankets and covered his face with them. Melchior huffed at this.  
'Come on Ritz. It can't be _that_ bad. What is it, a zit or something?'   
Moritz shook his head behind his arms.   
'Please move your arms.'   
Another shake of refusal.  
'Fine.'   
Melchior grabbed for his arms. Unfortunately for Moritz, he was scrawny and easily overpowered, and Melchior soon had his arms pinned to the ground either side of his head. This position left their faces dangerously close, and Moritz could feel warm breath, a result of the struggle.   
In response to his arm shield being dismantled, Moritz had shut his eyes tightly, screwing up his whole face. Some lightbulb seemed to go off in Melchior's head when he saw this, a spark of realisation. His voice softened.   
'Moritz, open your eyes.'   
The boy below him shook his head, though more hesitantly this time.   
'Please. Let me see them.'   
His soft plea finally convinced Moritz, who gently unscrunched his face and opened his eyes, revealing the bright green irises.

For a few moments, they simply stared at each other in awe. Moritz at Melchior's new green hair and how well it suited him, and Melchior at Moritz's eyes, matching the colour of his own hair perfectly, and the worry contained in them, and the way his bottom lip was trembling slightly. Without thinking, Melchior leant an inch further forward and gently pressed his own lips to it. Perhaps to stop the tremble. Then he did it again, slightly stronger, releasing one of Moritz's arms in order to rest his hand against his jaw. He was not met with much of a response.  
'What was that for?' Moritz asked once Melchior had pulled away.   
'Well I mean...we're soulmates. It seemed like the right thing to do, I guess.' He responded. At this, Moritz sat up, brushing Melchior's arm off him and beginning to untangle himself from his blankets.   
Melchior frowned.  
'Did I say something wrong?' He asked. Moritz sighed at this, gesturing as he searched for words.   
'It's just like...I don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you have to because your freaking hair says so.'   
Melchior sputtered out a laugh at this.   
'Moritz, why do you think your eyes are like that now? Why do you think the universe chose us as soulmates? It doesn't do that for no reason Ritz, it's because I love you. More than anyone else.'   
'But...but what if that's not actually the case, what if you think that but then you meet someone else and they're your real soulmate and I'm just some fluke and I'll never have one?' He blurted out. Melchior frowned.  
'Do you love me?'   
'Yes.' Moritz replied. 'More than I can ever imagine loving anybody. In every way.'   
'Then of course we're soulmates. People who aren't just don't feel love this strong for each other. Simple.'   
Moritz had relaxed a great deal, but still didn't look wholly convinced. It was then that Melchior was struck with an idea, and shuffled forward to grasp the other's shoulder.   
'If you want, we can prove it. Prove that we're soulmates. Would you like that.' Moritz nodded enthusiastically.  
'Yeah, I would.'

  
                 *~*~*~*  
An hour or so later, the two boys returned to Melchior's house with a bag of supplies.   
'Hey boys. What've you got there?' Asked Mrs Gabor.   
'Moritz doesn't believe that he's my soulmate so we're going to dye his hair to prove it.' Said Melchior matter-of-factly. His mother's eyes widened, and it was then she seemed to notice Moritz's eyes. After a moment, however, her face had softened again.  
'Of course you two are soulmates,' she said, as much to herself as to Moritz. 'It makes perfect sense. You've known each other for years and you're closer with each other than any two friends I've ever known. That's lovely that you've found each other so soon.' She turned to Moritz.  
'And I'm so glad it's you, Moritz. I know you won't break his heart. And _you_ mister...' She turned to Melchior,  
'Had better not break his.'   
' _Mom!_ I'm not gonna break his heart.' He groaned, but after he saw that she seemed completely serious, he added  
'I promise.'   
As he said this he looked at Moritz, and the affection in his eyes was clear, as it was in the way he squeezed the other boy's hand in affirmation.   
With that the two of them excused themselves to the upstairs bathroom.  
'Your mom is so lovely. I wish mine was that accepting. Just this morning she referred to my soulmate as a 'she'.'   
Melchior hummed in assent.  
'Yeah, she was white as a sheet when she saw my hair. I'm sure she'll come around, though.'   
'I guess she'll also have to come around to this.' Moritz said, gesturing to the hair supplies Melchior was setting out on the benchtop. They hadn't sought out the approval of Moritz's parents before launching into this plan to dye their son's hair. Oh well. Even if he had to redye it, the point was that Moritz would know for sure that he and Melchior were soulmates.

'Hey, you have to make a deal with me.' Melchior said as he put on a pair of rubber gloves. Moritz hummed in response.  
'No peeking until the very end. I don't know how it'll look as things are being applied, but I sure as hell know my eyes will look creepy when we're done bleaching. Okay?'   
'Yeah, okay.' Moritz agreed. When Melchior went to drape a towel across his shoulders he could feel the tension in them, and gave them a small squeeze.  
'Everything's gonna be fine, Ritz. Just wait and see.' He bent down to give him a small peck on the forehead.

                 *~*~*~*  
A few hours later, the dye was fully applied. Melchior left the room, keeping his eyes averted from Moritz, leaving the other boy alone to rinse his hair out in the shower. He was thrumming with nerves as he watched the blue-purple water run in rivulets down his body. Melchior seemed so sure. That had to count for something, right?   
That's what he kept telling himself as he hopped out of the shower and dried himself off with an old towel. Once he was fully dressed again, he rummaged through the cabinets of the room and found a blow dryer, deciding to dry his hair. Just to be sure. It was a very relaxing process, and by the time his hair was fully dry and back to its usual fluffy state, he felt almost calm. He called Melchior back in.

  
The other boy came in with a hand over his eyes, and Moritz drew him closer until they were pressed against each other. With one arm around Melchior's back, he used his other hand to remove Melchior's own from his eyes.   
His heart skipped a beat.  
Looking back at him were a pair of bright violet eyes, and when he looked in the mirror he saw that they matched his hair perfectly. It was true! He really was Melchior's soulmate, and Melchior was his! No ifs, no buts. The universe had spoken. Overwhelmed with joy, he pulled Melchior closer, first into a hug, then pulling back enough to kiss him. This one was a bit watery, Moritz was crying, and even Melchior's eyes were a bit misty, but they didn't want to let go. In fact, Moritz thought, he didn't think he was ever going to let go of Melchior again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hair colour references:  
> Melchior wears Electric Lizard by Manic Panic.  
> I couldn't find the exact shade I was thinking of for Moritz but check out @thebluejoris on IG. I'm thinking his average purpley-blue colour.


End file.
